crimecasefandomcom-20200213-history
Case File
Case File 2 Raymond L.S Patriaca Raymond Loreda Salvatore Patriaca Sr (March 18 1908 -- July 11 1984) was an mobster from Providence, Rhode Island who became the longtime boss of the Patriaca crime family whose control extended throughout New England for over three decades. One of the most powerful crime bosses in the United States, Patriarca often mediated disputes between Cosa Nostra ''families outside the region. He was the father of Raymond Patriaca Jr. James Elroy mentions the association between Patriarca and ''Joseph Kennedy Sr. ''in ''American Tabloid. Born to Italian immigrants in Worchester, Massachusetts Patriarca was charged during his teenage years for hijacking, armed robbery, assault, safecracking ''and grand theft auto. He was indicted as being an accessory to murder before ''Prohibition's ''end in 1934. During the 1930s, the Providence Board of Public Safety named Patriarca as 'Public Enemy ''No.1. However, when Patriarca was sentenced to five years in prison for robbery, he was paroled in 1938 after serving just a few months in prison. An inquiry revealed that Executive Councilor Daniel Coakley, a close associate of Governor Charle F Hurley had drawn up a parole petition based on the appeals of a "Father Fagin", whom Coakley had fabricated. Coakley was impeached and dismissed from the Governor's office. This scandal enhanced Patriarca's reputation in the underworld, as it demonstrated the power of his political connections. During the 1940s, Patriarca continued to rise in power. In 1950, family mobster Philip Bruccola fled the country to avoid prosecution for Tax Evasion Patriarca took control of Bruccola's criminal operations. Patriarca's reign as leader of the New England ''syndicate was reportedly a brutal and ruthless one. In one incident Patriarca allegedly ordered an elderly mafioso'' to murder his own son, after Patriarca lost a substantial amount of money on a bad deal. When the father pleaded for his son's life, Patriarca exiled him from the family.(Underboss Henry Tameleolater persuaded Patriarca to relent). In another incident, Patriarca demanded that several members of the crime family pay him $22,000, after federal authorities seized a hijacked shipment of cigarettes he had financed. Patriarca allegedly ordered the murder of his brother for failing to notice an electronic surveillence device placed by federal agents in Patriarca's office. During the Irish Mob ''Wars between the Charlestown Mob and the ''Winter Hill Gang Patriacra allegedly ordered the murder of several members of the McLaughlin Gang. This occurred when Bernard McLaughlin started interfering with Patriarca's loansharking ''operations in Boston. '' On July 11, 1984, around 11:30 AM, the North Providence, Rhode Island Fire Department Rescue Squad received an emergency call from a Douglas Avenue address. It was later revealed that this was the home of Patriarca's girlfriend. His first wife died in 1965. He then married a former nightclub hostess and was living with her in Johston, Rhode Isand at the time of his death. When emergency workers arrived, they found Patriarca to be in full cardiac arrest. Rushed to Rhode Island Hospital, doctors tried to revive Patriarca with electrical defibrillation and the implanting of a cardiac pacemaker. At 1:00 PM, Patriarca was pronounced dead of a massive ''heart attack '' at the age of 76. Patriarca is buried in Gate of Heaven Cemetery ''East Providence, Rhode Isand. '' A Boston Globe article stated, "In a business where violent death is often inevitable, Patriarca died relatively peacefully, unable to outwit failing health caused by a heart condition and diabetes that led to amputation of a ''gangreous ''toe." At the time of his death, Patriarca was under indictment for two murders. Patriarca was succeeded by his son Raymond Patriarca, Jr. Trivia *Patriarca was part of one of the most powerful crime families and once was its leader. Category:Mobster Category:Cosa Nostra Category:Italian-American